Scatter the Pieces: The 60th Hunger Games
by Sam o' Rama
Summary: "'Sorry Sweetheart,'" he said, his lips forming a crooked grin. "'This is the end of the road'" The axe went flying and the shadows pounced, swallowing her whole." The story of the 60th games told through the eyes of each tribute. Please R&R!
1. A Prologue: The World Keeps Spining

**A/N: This was A LONG time coming! The 60th Hunger Games are finally under way. This was the first submit your tribute contest started by myself (Ace-Of-Spades) on the Scholastic Hunger Games page. I took a break from it because everything I wrote seemed to fall apart and die but I'm back! **

**Okay if that didn't make any sense I don't blame you :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!**

_A Prologue: The World Keeps Spining_

A wise man once told me life makes its own decisions,

That the universe alone posses free will,

That the rest of us are as insignificant as a child's play toy,

The music will play on,

The dances will continue,

Because the earth keeps spining round,

Once we are gone.

-'_The Last Standing Rebel' _from the archives of District 13


	2. Meet the Merkers

**Entry number one! Finally... Please review! I don't care so much about grammer but if there is a big plot problem, please say something! P.S. I didn't have enough space in the chapter thingy right above this message to say the person this is in the POV of so it will be shown below in _slanted font._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games.**

**_Dolovan Merkers: Meet the Merkers_**

Dolovan Merkers walked through the square with his hands in his pockets and a burlap slung around his shoulder in a lazy fashion. His eyes scanned the crowd around him, searching for a boy with a rat's nest for hair. But it was not easy task looking someone who stood at only four foot five in a crowd of hundreds all bustling into the stores and taverns or simply making their way home back from a long day of work, pushing him this way and that. Beggars sat in the corners, calling out in their raspy tones to anyone who would listen though none had a coin to spare. The Decorators were already starting the preparations for the Reaping, tacking propaganda and banners onto every surface possible. Tavern goers, some already drunk, were hollering from inside the bars and an awful smell, something smelling suspiciously of sewer water, was creeping through the square. The kid was nowhere in sight.

Dolovan cursed his own stupidity. Why had he told Duck to meet him here, at this hour? What had he been thinking? Of course he mustn't have been thinking at all. He had known the clockwork of District Five since he was very young. He knew each street, each block by heart. He knew the Peacekeeper watch and the alleyways they never checked, the places the assumed abandoned. They were trying to organize things now, shifting people one way or the other. "Move along now!" they said in their commanding tones.

Suddenly, an image flashed in the corner of his eye; a small brown haired boy with a bag identical to his in tow.

He began to run, making his way towards Duck, who looked about as hopelessly lost as any eight year old had right to be. It was not easy task; elbows flied as he passed merchant girls in pretty dresses, couples making their way home, and men who had probably never heard of a bath before and had no desire to find out.

Dolovan felt rather like a fish pushing against a strong current with a mind of its own. But finally the crowd parted and he was able to find breathing room. Duck's head resurfaced from the tide of people and his bright blue eyes enlarged to the size of saucers as he spotted Dolovan.

"Dolovan!" Duck shouted, running his way while his burlap sack dragged behind on the ground. Dolovan couldn't help the smile that was creeping up onto his face, the kind only little, awkward Duck could bring him.

Dolovan ruffled Duck's hair and took the sack from his grip, hoisting it over his own shoulder. He grimaced. "Damn Duck, this thing's heavy. Wha'cha grab?"

Duck grinned a crooked grin. "Lady over on River left her stand for a little. Just took some stuff… Twas'nt too much, didn't stay long enough to find out if she saw."

As the two boys made their way through the square and onto the side streets, the rain started. It was slow at first, a splat or two on the pavement, but soon, a downpour was falling from the sky. Everything and everyone was soaked in a matter of minutes. People drew the hoods on their jackets and hurried home to the warm fireplaces and hot drinks awaiting them. Underdressed for the occasion, school children raced each other in the rain and, unsuccessfully, tried to dodge the large puddles forming in the streets. Even the stray animals on the street found shelter under the overhangs or the trash cans in the allies.

Dolovan swore under his breath. He had forgotten his coat. Soon, his wet hair clung to his head in swirls, appearing silver instead of its usual blonde. His hands were like bricks of ice, clumsy and useless. The two bags hanging from his shoulders felt like a thousand pounds. Duck was better prepared with his messenger's cap and coat but he was still shivering with the chills.

"Come on Duck," He said, his teeth chattering. "Let's get going faster home before we drown."

Duck nodded, wrapping his arms around himself to keep the heat.

They passed building after building, crossed street after street, before they reached Ober's Street and their temporary living space. Dolovan opened the door and was instantly greeted by the smell of dirt and dust. Duck walked in and plopped himself in the middle of the room, lighting a candle to see by.

They had done a good job picking it up. When they first arrived, the place had been an abandoned storage building piled with crates. They had excitedly searched the crates for something of value to sell or use, but they held only a black powder that wouldn't buy them dirt at the market. Dolovan had dragged in a chest that kept several loafs bread, sugar, crackers and dried meet with a change of clothes for both Duck and himself. Duck had tried at dusting but no matter how many times he cleaned the surfaces, the dust and dirt came back. Both had made themselves a bed of straw and nabbed a blanket or two for the cold.

Dolovan sat down next to Duck and emptied the contents of their bags. A tide of silverware, cloths, and various odds and ends came cascading from the bags. A baby blue handkerchief made of a fine fabric would sell good after the reaping. There were several shiny pieces of silver that might also get a good reception. An emerald ring shone evily in the low lighting, promising bidders by the dozens.

Nothing they could use for their own purposes, he thought, but all in all, not a bad haul.

Dolovan walked over to the crate and flipped the latches, popping the lid up suddenly. He fingered his way through its contents and grabbed a loaf of bread, a jar of jam and a bag of dried meats. Chewing on a shred of meat, he walked back to Duck and proceeded to cut the bread in slices, giving half to Duck and half to himself. Duck ate greedily, his little hands shoving piece after piece of bread into his mouth.

After they both finished licking their fingers of jam and sugar, Dolovan stretched like a cat.

"We can sort through the swag tomorrow," he said, heading over to his bed. "Let's just get to bed. Gonna need your sleep for the Reaping." Duck nodded and headed to his bed. Removing his hat and shoes and placing them by his bed, Duck tucked himself in. After Dolovan had done the same, he spoke.

"Dolovan?"

"Yeah?"

Duck paused, his face looking scared in the candlelight. He whispered. "What happens if you get picked?"

Dolovan stared into the kid's face, struck by his bluntness. Dolovan and Duck had found each over years ago, both orphans evading the ever watching Community Home. Dolovan had taken it as his responsibility to watch Duck and teach him the streets and Duck, eager to please, had made it his priority to not act as deadweight. They worked together well and to Dolovan, losing Duck would be like losing a limb.

Of course it would be worse for Duck. He wouldn't just have lost a friend; he would lose a food source, a home and a pair of watchful eyes to guard him from the law.

Dolovan walked from his bed and over to the lone candle in the middle of the room. Spitting on his pointer and thumb finger, he pinched out the blaze, sending the room into shadow.

"I'm not going to get picked."


	3. Fourteen Years Before the Shimmer

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! I had finals (Grr). But here I am with chapter 2! Hopefully you can figure out who her little sister is by using the clues and the title (It should be pretty obvious by the end). Thank you people that reviewed! You guys are great! And for those of you who have viewed but have not reviewed, please do so. I feel stupid sending this puppy into cyber space with nobody reading it.**

**Again, sorry that I haven't updated sooner. It will be much more regular now that it is summer! (YEAH!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**_Sparkle Bellus: Fourteen Years Before the Shimmer_**

The pale girl gazed back at Sparkle, blue eyes ablaze. Her long hair was twisted in a neat bun atop her head and a dress of sapphires hung down to her ankles. Silver dangled from her ears and they let off little tinkling noises when she moved her head this way and that. She was beautiful, a princess like she could never be, and Sparkle stared in awe, envious of her happiness.

As if privy to her thoughts, the girl's smile formed into an ugly frown. It looked wrong on her face, like she was never meant to do anything but grin that dazzling grin. Sparkle stuck out her tongue at her and the girl copied, a childish look crossing her delicate face. This person was a complete an utter stranger and yet, why did she seem so familiar?

"Sparkle!" a voice from outside her room called. Sparkle jumped, distracted from her previous thoughts. The other girl looked surprised as well, as though she had expected their encounter to go uninterrupted. "Sparkle!" the voice said again. "Sweetheart, I know you want to look your best for your trip off to the Capitol but we're running a smugging bit late!"

"Coming Mother!" Sparkle yelled hastily. "Just give me one moment!" Sparkle turned back towards her mirror, locking eyes with the reflection. "I hate you." She said simply and grabbed her overcoat. Without another look back, Sparkle ran out of her room, slamming the door shut. Making her way carefully down the marble stairwell, Sparkle tried to replicate the smile she had seen the girl in the mirror wear.

"Oh Sparkle!" her mother gasped from the hall below Sparkle. "You looked absolutely florescent! A star! My, you will have all those Capitol boys tripping over their feet to sponsor you!" Her mother let out laugh as Sparkle reached the bottom of the stairs and wrapped her arms around her daughter's waist.

Sparkle pulled away, surveying her mother. A strapless gown of midnight blue material clung to her every curve and an overcoat made of animal pelt was draped around her shoulders. Her hair was still blonde but the color was from a box and not gray like it should be for someone of her age. Black paint was smudged around her eyes.

"Thank you Mother," Sparkle said politely. "You look splendid as well."

"Sparkle!" a voice from behind them said enthusiastically. "Sparkle!"

Sparkle turned to face her little sister, Glimmer. Sparkle had seen photos from her mother had been Glimmer's age and they looked the exact same; curly hair, cream skin and everything. Jemma, their housemaid, hurried behind her. She had dressed Glimmer in a plaid dress and button down coat the color of eggplant.

Sparkle smiled a real smile this time. She took her little sister's hand, her big fingers curling around Glimmer's little ones. "What is it Glimmer?" Sparkle said. "Have you anything to show me?" Glimmer always had something new to show her, something that she hoped would make her big sister gasp with surprise.

"I have a drawing!" Glimmer said, pulling out a crumbled piece of paper from her coat pocket. She proudly handed to Sparkle, her emerald eyes brimming with pride. Sparkle made a show of unfolding the paper, smoothing out each wrinkle until she was left with the drawing.

"Don't you like it?" Glimmer asked. Not waiting for her to respond, she plowed on. "See here," she said, point to a figure on the right side of the sheet. "Is you! And next to you is Mother with her pretty dress on and then Jemma with her apron. Then me and then Father." She pointed to the figure on the far left hand side of the paper. "He's the tallest."

"Thank you Glimmer!" Sparkle cried, pulling her into an embrace. "That was so thoughtful of you. You will be the best artist Panem has ever seen."

Glimmer looked back up at her, her cheeks stained pink. "Father told me you're allowed to take only one thing where you're going and I thought you should bring this." Glimmer paused eyebrows furrowing together in a blonde line. "Where are you going anyway?"

Sparkle locked gaze with her mother, worry etched on both their faces. They had not told Glimmer the truth that she would be watching her sister fight on live television for the pride of their district. They had simply told her that Sparkle was going somewhere far away and with one touch of a button, they could see her but not talk to her.

"Somewhere special." Sparkle said nervously, improvising as she went along. "Somewhere only certain people are allowed to go."

"Can I go too?" Glimmer asked, excitement clear in her voice, "I want to come to!" She turned around to face Jemma. "I wanna go too Jemma! Can I come too?"

Jemma took hold of Glimmer's hand. "No Mistress Glimmer," Jemma said. "You have to be a big girl to go to this place."

Glimmer slumped, pouting. "I wish I was big girl!" Everyone else in the room let out a shaky laugh.

Their mother took a glance at her watch. "Oh dears!" she exclaimed. "We must head to the square! We'll be late if we keep up at this pace!"

"Where is Father?" Sparkle asked.

Her mother took out a stick of lip paint. Dabbing it with a heavy hand, she said. "Your father is meeting us there. He has business to attend elsewhere."

Sparkle wasn't surprised. A past victor of the games always had business to attend elsewhere.

Her mother stowed her lipstick in a clutch bag of gold thread. "We really are going to be late for the Reaping if we keep dilly-dallying! Now come on!" And with that her mother trounced out the door, Jemma and Glimmer following in her wake. Sparkle sighed, staring around the place she had called home for so long. She ran her fingers over the smooth marble, feeling the utter perfection of the stone. She sniffed the air, trying to identify the smell. Roses and-what was that other flower her mother favored? - Ah, yes, stargazers. Sparkle herself loved the stargazers for their intense smell and look but Jemma hated them with a passion. She and Glimmer had allergies.

"Goodbye," she said to empty hallway.

"Sparkle!" an agitated voice yelled from outside.

"Coming!" Sparkle said, taking one last look at the house before stepping through the doorway and to the world outside.


	4. Expectations

**A/N: I suck with deadlines, I know it. And if you're so mad at me you can't read it anymore, it's okay. I'm kind of mad at myself right now too. I think I should try to make the chapters smaller so I don't feel as pressured to finish them. This one takes place a little bit before the reaping and it is short-er. Since each tribute gets a little snippet in their POVS, this is a little one into the stressful life of Renen. Oh, I wish I could just go and give him a hug. The reaping one is already written so that should be out soon.**

**On a different note, Mockingjay comes out in three days. YEAH! **

**I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**__****Renen Pine: Expectations**

"Si!" Renen said for about the fifth time, trying to reach for the cap dangling just out of reach. "Give it back!"

Si grinned wickedly, turning to his friends. Their expressions mirrored his. "Then why don't you get it, little brother?" Si wagged the cap in front of Renen's face and Renen swiped at it again, unsuccessfully. "Oh that's right," Si said, mock apology in his tone. "You're too short." And he took off down the alley like a cat, disappearing around the corner. The rest of them followed, laughing amongst themselves.

Renen just stared after them, his lower lip quivering. He hated his older brother. He was a bully and a jerk, an attention seeker and a deceiver. And yet, Renen couldn't help and wonder how all the girls could like him. They flocked to him like moth to a candle, the idiots. Renen had learned long ago that there wasn't anything pretty about his brother.

Renen could hear Ara's footsteps echo behind him. "Renen?" Ara cried, sounding nervous and concerned at the same time. "Renen?" He said again, finally catching up to Renen and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Renen turned his face away from Ara, trying to hide his near tears. He never knew why, but for some reason Renen had always felt obligated to impress his eldest brother, to make him proud. Ara had always been his parents' favorite out of the four boys. He was noble, brave, and honest. He was Renen's favorite too. Hugh, the second eldest, was cranky and sullen, constantly disappearing to who-knows-where. Si was a sneaky snake who spat lies faster than the President Snow. And Renen, he was just a baby, the worst of them all.

"Nothing," Renen lied quickly. "c'mon, we're going to be late for the reaping."

Ara wasn't that gullible. "It was Si, wasn't it?"

Renen looked at his feet and bit his lower lip. He was old enough to care for himself, almost thirteen, and yet he was close to tears over a stupid incident with his brother. You're such an idiot, he thought, you can't even stand up for youself.

Ara's grip on his shoulder tightened. "Just ignore Si, Renen. He's just nervous about the reaping."

Renen's gaze didn't leave his toes. He was afraid if he said anything, he'd cry.

"Did you hear me Renen?"

Renen finally turned to look at his brother's worried face. They both had the same dark hair and grey eyes, sure, but the resemblances between them stopped there. Ara's hair was straight and manageable, nothing at all like the black bird's nest that Renen possessed. And Ara was handsome with his high placed cheekbones and muscled frame. Renen was just skinny.

He forced a smile onto his face. "Yeah, I'm fine Ara. I'm not five anymore."

Ara could read Renen like a book. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. One hundred percent." Renen said, shaking his brother's hand from his shoulder. "Can we go now? Si's probably at the square already." Not waiting for a response, Renen sprinted towards the mouth of the alleyway.

"Renen!" Ara shouted. But Renen didn't slow. The tears were coming now and he couldn't let his brother see. You're a baby, he thought. You can't even confront your own problems, you run away from them.


End file.
